Shadepaw's Dark Hour
The second chapter of Shadewing's life! Current storyline: Shadepaw's mother, Nightstorm, was killed by the vicious Hawkwing, of NightClan. Now fully healed, Shadepaw is overcome with guilt and sorrow at her mother's death. Hope you like it!!! Comment and tell me how it was! The cat in the picture is Leafblaze. Dark hour: 1 "Larkwing, I feel fine! Let me leave!" Shadepaw mewed. "Alright, hang on, just let me check you over one more time." Larkwing said. She ran a paw over the freshly healed wounds. "Alright, you can go now. But take it easy today. I don't want you coming back with blood pouring out of you." Shadepaw nodded and left. Back in camp, she breathed in the air. She was happy to be back, but sorrow tore at her heart. "Nightstorm.." she whispered. "Why? Why you?" Leafblaze had come to see her, and he too had reassured her that Nightstorm's death was not her fault. But Shadepaw remained unconvinced. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by a joyful mew. "Shadepaw! You're better now!" a white and brown she-cat came up to her. Her sister, Moonpaw. "Hey, Moonpaw! Where are Dovepaw and Sunpaw?" they touched noses. "Out hunting with Lionwing." she answered. "But they're so excited to see you. They won't ever shut up." Shadepaw gave a half-hearted purr. But as she was going to get fresh-kill, cats suddenly surrounded her. "Shadepaw, you're healed!" Blizzardpelt, a warrior, mewed happily. "You were so brave!" Sunpaw said, nudged her so hard she nearly fell over. "Your mother would've been proud." came the voice Shadepaw wanted to hear. She looked up. "Leafblaze!" They touched noses. "When can we start training?" "Whenever you feel up to it." he purred. "I'm ready!" she mewed enthusiastically. "Then let's go. We'll climb trees and hunt today." Shadepaw nodded and the two eventually got out of camp. Dark Hour: 2 The two cats silently padded through the forest, headed towards the Tree Hollow, the place with the best climbing trees. When they reached it, Leafblaze turned to Shadepaw. "Do you want to start on the one we worked on before?" he asked. Shadepaw shooked her head. "Alright." Leafblaze purred. "Try that one." He flicked his tail at a sturdy maple. Shadepaw nodded and raced up to it. She paused to gaze at its branches. They all looked so strong. She picked out a low one and leapt onto it. Shadepaw began to jump from branch to branch, higher and higher until she reached a particularly high one. She looked down at Leafblaze, waiting for instruction. "Good work, Shadepaw! Come down from there and we'll go hunt." Shadepaw quickly worked her way down and padded to her mentor. The two cats began once again to race through the forest. From the route they took, Shadepaw knew they were headed for Mossy Banks, the place where she and Nightstorm had hunted together often. Pain clawed at her once more. Shadepaw sighed. Leafblaze stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked, gazing down at her. "Nothing." she muttered. "It's Nightstorm, isn't it? I can tell. Come on, admit it. You still feel upset. I understand, Shadepaw." he mewed gently. She looked up at him. "I just miss her. It's hard, not having her here with me." "Shadepaw, this isn't your fault." Shadepaw just looked away. "Come on, let's try to hurry. The Clan needs fresh-kill." And they started off. Soon they reached Mossy Banks. It was a great place to hunt, because animals often came to drink from the stream it sat next to. "Alright, Shadepaw. Show me what you remember." Shadepaw listened. Suddenly, she spotted a mouse sitting not far away. Falling into a crouch, she crept forward, silently. At the right moment, she pounced, threw the mouse into the air, and slammed it into the ground. "Very good Shadepaw! You can spend the rest of today hunting. We need fresh-kill for the battle." Leafblaze purred. "Battle?" Shadepaw asked. "Shadepaw, you know NightClan isn't finished here yet. Stealing prey is their first move. Invasion is next." "If Hawkwing ever shows his face here again, I'll tear him up and scatter his remains from here to the lake." she mewed angrily. "You mustn't seek revenge." he meowed. "I know you're angry, but revenge will make everything worse. It will stain your future with blood." And with that, he turned around and left. Dark Hour: 3 Shadepaw continued to hunt there for the rest of the day. Soon, she had collected a huge amount of prey, and was about to catch a mouse, when a golden cat flew out of the bushes and slammed into her. "Shadepaw! You're better now! Leafblaze told us where you were!" It was Sunpaw. Shadepaw easily threw him off her. She leapt on top of him and rolled him onto his back. "Relax, Shadepaw. It's only Sunpaw!" Came a voice. Shadepaw turned and saw her friend Dovepaw standing there. "Hey, guys, wait for me!" Moonfrost's mew sounded from behind the bush. "Come on out, Moonpaw! We found her!" Sunpaw called to her. Moonpaw came out of the bush, shaking leaves and twigs from her fur. "Hey, do you guys want to help me hunt? Leafblaze said to hunt all day." Shadepaw asked. They all nodded. "Let's go!" They split up. Soon, everyone began to catch prey. Dovepaw brought in three rabbits, Sunpaw caught a vole, Moonpaw brought a squirrel, and Shadepaw put in three mice. Soon, they had an even larger amount than Shadepaw had. "You seem to be doing well." a voice said. They all jumped. "Leafblaze! Don't scare me like that!" Shadepaw meowed up at him. "Let's get this back to camp. Flamestar and Emberheart will be pleased. You three," he flicked his tail at Dovepaw, Sunpaw, and Moonpaw. "take this back to camp. Shadepaw, can i talk to you for a second?" Shadepaw nodded and followed him away. "What is it, Leafblaze?" "Look, I just spoke with Emberheart about your training progress. Shadepaw, you know you're of the other apprentices." She nodded. "He thinks, with a bit more training, that in maybe, a half a moon or so, you could become a warrior." Shadepaw's heart leapt. "Really? Thank you, Leafblaze!" she mewed. "Your mother must be so proud." he purred. "I know. I just..miss her. So much." "You fought so well that day. Don't blame yourself, Shadepaw. It wasn't your fault." he mewed gently. "I know now. Thank you Leafblaze." Leafblaze turned and padded away. And thank you, Nightstorm. Shadepaw thought. For everything you did for me. And she turned, and followed. Dark Hour: 4 That night, Shadepaw couldn't sleep. Images of Nightstorm flashed through her head. Hawkwing, slamming Nightstorm to the ground, her mother's still body, the look on Larkwing's face... Suddenly, a bright light entered the den. Shadepaw got up. She looked around. Nothing was there. Suddenly, a starry blue-gray she-cat was at the entrance. "Greetings, Shadepaw." the cat dipped her head. "Wh- who are you?" Shadepaw barely got the words out. "My name is Bluestar. I was the leader of ThunderClan once." Bluestar flicked her tail. "Come with me." Shadepaw hesitated, then strode out of the den. The cat began to walk toward the entrance. Shadepaw, although confused, followed. "What do you want with me?" she asked Bluestar No answer. They continued to travel through the forest. Bluestar's starry pelt cast light all around, and Shadepaw found it very easy to see where she was going. Suddenly, Bluestar stopped. Shadepaw gasped. They had reached the border of FireClan and NightClan, where her mother had been killed. Anger flowed through Shadepaw. "Why have you brought me here? Do you want to cause me more pain?" she hissed. "Shadepaw, I felt the same way when my mother was killed in battle. I was so sulky I forgot my reason to live. But then my mentor, Sunfall, told me that I must move forward, so that I could protect my Clan. Ever since then, I have found it easy to let go." Bluestar mewed calmly. "But I don't want to let go! Nightstorm just died!" Shadepaw protested. "I understand, but you need to move forward. Otherwise, you will never be able to protect your Clan." Realization dawned on Shadepaw. She had been a fool. All this time, she had thought of only herself, when her Clan had felt the loss also. "I understand now." she mewed. "Good, now go back to sleep. Good luck, little one." And Bluestar vanished. Shadepaw looked to Silverpelt. "Nightstorm." she began. "I understand now. Thank you, for showing me the way." And she fell on the ground, fast asleep.